Engines may utilize positive crankcase ventilation (PCV) systems to reduce engine emissions. Specifically, pressurized gasses from the engine's crankcase may contain various hydrocarbons. By routing the pressurized gasses back to the engine intake, the gasses can be inducted into the engine cylinder, thus burning the hydrocarbons in the cylinder. However, oil may be entrained in the pressurized gasses, and thus oil separators may be used on the intake side of the PCV system to reduce oil inducted in the intake system. Such oil separators may be integrated into the engine cam cover to reduce costs.
In some engines, the effectiveness and degree of oil separation required in some engines can cause the size of the oil separator, and thus portions of the cam cover, to grow significantly. Such increased size can sometimes have degrading secondary effects on various components, such as coil-on-plug assemblies coupled to the engine's spark plugs.
The inventor herein has recognized the above issues, and has further recognized a way to use the oil separator's increased size (an otherwise disadvantageous attribute), to advantage. In one example, a system for a cylinder head is provided, comprising a cam cover including an oil separator, the cam cover mounted on the cylinder head, and a coil on plug (COP), the COP coupled to the oil separator via a snap-fit connection.
In one embodiment, the snap-fit connection may include a ball lock assembly in one embodiment, and the COP may be fastened to the cam cover via the ball lock assembly. The ball lock assembly may be comprised of a ball that extends out of the cam cover and is supported via retention arms and ribs. Further, the ball lock assembly may be articulated with a socket feature contained on the COP.
In this way, the increased size of the oil separator can be configured to provide the COP retention, rather than simply taking up more under-hood packaging space. For example, by extending the ball out of the cam cover's oil separator using retention arms and ribs, the COP assembly can utilize the oil separator structure to support retention of the COPs.
Furthermore, in some examples, specially designed inserts typically are included in the cam cover to house and/or receive a fastener. Use of the ball lock assembly as described may eliminate use of the fastener, if desired. Thus, by utilizing a ball and socket retention system, a lower cost connection with reduced assembly time can be achieved.
The above advantages and other advantages, and features of the present description will be readily apparent from the following Detailed Description when taken alone or in connection with the accompanying drawings.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.